Stuck
by Kayura15
Summary: Heero rescues Relena, yeah. They get stuck in the Zero gundam when the fuel cell is hit and Duo has to FIND another one and bring it back. lol like duo REALLY wants to get them out as soon as possible? Hehe


Stuck  
  
Chapter 1  
  
In the cockpit of Zero  
  
"Heero, we need to leave now. They're firing on us." Sally's voice rang in Heero's ear piece.  
  
"Go." Heero said then ran faster to a new destination. He dragged along the reason he accepted this mission, Relena. It was a mission to rescue about 300 hundred hostages from an old reliance terrorist group. Sally and the other gundam pilots got the hostages while Heero went after Relena, the only hostage that really counted to him. When all the people were loaded onto the cargo ship Duo had stolen they were waiting for Relena, but Heero had taken longer than expected and they had to leave.  
  
"Where are we going Heero?!" She yelled as they stopped at a door and he punched in numbers, more numbers, and a few more numbers.  
  
"I brought Zero." He said and gun fire started to poor down the hallway. "Hurry!" He shoved Relena in and fired for cover then ran in and closed the door.  
  
He took out a piece with a button and pressed. The cockpit opened and he jumped in, pulling Relena in after him. She struggled to get her legs away from all the controls as Heero flipped switches and buttons all around them.  
  
It amazed her to actually be in the cockpit of the 01 gundam. Outside the gundam you could here the guns firing but nothing fazed the armor.  
  
Soon lights flickered on in the dark cockpit and the screens showed the few men that were firing on them. A beeping came from the right and Heero pulled on two joystick like things at his sides. The Zero swerved around to find one single mobile doll. Relena nearly screamed as she was flung backward into Heero as he shot forward and sliced the doll in half with one fluid motion.  
  
Another cry from the Zero system and a symbol flashed on the left screen.  
  
"Damn it." Heero muttered.  
  
"What?!" Relena asked a little more than afraid.  
  
"The fuel cell was hit."  
  
"......"  
  
"Hold on." He placed her hands around his arms as he flew the gundam out of the uninhabited colony. He had to smirk at how she grasped him so tightly as she was propelled forward when he stopped Zero and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked as he aimed at the center of the colony. He fired and saw Relena look away as the place blew into fiery pieces. Again the right screen lit up with a symbol that was decreasing.  
  
"Duo, Duo!" Heero yelled into an inter com.  
  
"Hey man! Did you make it out?"  
  
"My fuel cell was hit."  
  
"Is Relena there?"  
  
"...yes."  
  
"Really, well, It will take me a few hours, about 5 to find you a fuel cell because god forbid you have a used part right?" he laughed to himself. "How's your oxygen levels?"  
  
"18 hours of oxygen. Now go." Heero said harshly and shut the inter com off. He sighed and leaned back against his seat with Relena sitting with her elbows on her knees.  
  
"....."  
  
"...."  
  
(3 minutes later)  
  
"Heero?" Relena asked.  
  
"Hm?" He opened his eyes and looked at her. She seemed so bored.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?" She looked at him hopefully.  
  
"...I think so." He said and reached above them to a storage compartment. He pulled out some chips and pretzels and handed tem to her.  
  
"Hehe, didn't think there would be chips in here, or pretzels." She mumbled as she smiled to him and opened the bag of pretzels. Heero eyed her warily as she ate. "Why are you so quiet?"  
  
"Don't like to talk a lot." He said.  
  
"Hm." 'I bet I can get him to talk more.' She planned out of total boredom.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" He asked as she kept making faces from all the salt from the pretzels.  
  
"Yes please." She smiled at him as he again reached up and dug through some files and metal pieces for the water he knew he had.  
  
Some stuff fell down onto Relena's lap as he shoved through stuff. She picked up a floppy disk that read 'training record #1: 01: 2 years old'.  
  
"What's this?" She asked when he handed her a canteen of water.  
  
"Hm? Umm." He flipped it over in his hands a few times, ultimately confused at what it was. He looked up at her, she was gulping down the water. "Doesn't matter." He stared at Relena who hadn't stopped for a breath yet. She just kept drinking, and drinking.  
  
Finally when she lowered the water from her mouth and saw him looking at her in awe, she blushed.  
  
"I was thirsty." She defended. Heero took the water and put it back with the floppy disks. "You dropped some stuff down here." Relena said as she picked up barrels and strange looking metal pieces. "What is this?" She asked.  
  
Heero took the pieces and started putting them together. Within seconds he had a gun. Relena gasped and he put it back away.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"What does this do?" Relena pointed to a large red button.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What does this do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Does anything do something in here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does this do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Ugh. I was just curious." She sighed and started eating the pretzels again. "Want some?" She offered him the bag. Heero took it, just to make her stop asking questions. He started eating them but never gave the bag back. Relena smiled as she finally figured out something he liked: pretzels. She instead opened the bag of chips. "Will you at least tell me what that does?" She pointed to the big red button under a glass covering.  
  
".....Self destruction." He whispered.  
  
"...." She started feeling a little tired after her stomach was satisfied with the chips and water he put in it. She didn't want to sleep though, she was just worn out.  
  
"Damn it Relena." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her a little forward.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Slid back." He mumbled.  
  
"Wha-...oh my god I'm so sorry!" She realized she had moved backwards and pressed against a sensitive place.  
  
"......" Heero said nothing but moved her to a position where she could still rest against him but wouldn't press against him there again. Heero didn't seem to notice, but Relena did; he hadn't taken his arm from around her waist, but instead, wrapped both arms around her in an almost protective way. 


End file.
